The advance of mobile computing technology has led to user devices becoming common place in every aspect of life. Some individuals carry mobile phones, or even wear mobile smart devices. Many mobile devices are smaller than other devices such as laptops, personal computers, and television monitors. Some applications may be difficult to use on a mobile device due to the small nature of the display screen. Applications requiring user input to a touch screen display may be particularly challenging to use on a mobile device. Games and other highly interactive applications may require precise user inputs to be made to the touch screen interface.